prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
DDPC24
is the 24th episode of the season Doki Doki! Pretty Cure, and also the 461st episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. In the English dub, Glitter Force Doki Doki, it is called "Mackenzie Loses Her Mojo". Synopsis ''Makoto gives up her singing carrier after being critisized and reminded of her Pretty Cure status. But after a talk from Marie Ange she begins to reconsider. '' Summary The episode begins with Makoto performing "~SONGBIRD~ " in a concert. Afterwards she returns back stage and wonders if she should really continue or not. The next day, Mana and the others rest at her family's eatery while discussing Cure Ace. When suddenly, the mysterious schoolgirl from the other day appears. She properly introduces herself as Madoka Aguri- and for some reason, seeing her causes Makoto to express surprise. Alice then orders Sebastian to serve her a cake as a welcome sign, and Aguri starts eating. She is stunned for a moment before describing her feelings about the cake before hugging Mana- causing everyone else annoyance. A bit later, as everyone relaxes Aguri approaches Makoto and points out that she isn't a professional. Hearing this, Makoto is confused and disappointed, wondering why she would say this. But as Dabyi arrives to tell Aguri she is wrong, she takes off, deciding it's not worth discussion. The next day in school, Mana made a mask with Princess Marie Ange's face after seeing how down Makoto is. This doesn't help anything, nor does the band Alice got for her to do some singing; in fact it embarrassed her and she storms off. Later, Makoto goes out for a run while Mana tries to tend to Ai thinking she could cheer her up. However, Ai begins to cry, causing her to feel sad. Mana tries to sing for her, but this only worsens it. When Makoto sees what is going on, she attempts to comfort her while Mana points out she is only avoiding her concert. Meanwhile, at the GoGo! Bar, the Trio was annoyed by Gula, and Leva's arrival. They take off to avoid having to deal with them, and when Leva sees Makoto perform he begins to hatch a brand new idea. While a reporter wished if she could enter and get an interview with Makoto, Leva suddenly appears and summons a Jikochuu. Mana, Rikka, and Alice hear the commotion and arrive on location, just as Leva appears to try to speak to everyone using the stage. However, he is annoyed when nobody listens to him and uses the Jikochuu to make bad music. Witnessing this, the girls transform. Meanwhile, Makoto is aware of what happened, and she tries to reach the others until Ai suddenly stops her. In this time the girls are captured and unable to move as Makoto sees a brand new Lovead made by Ai. It suddenly produces a mirror- and within it is Princess Marie Ange. Makoto is stunned as she hears her voice, and she asks about her Idol career and whether or not she should quit. Marie Ange tells her not to give up, because she was the best singer in all of Trump Kingdom. Encouraged, Makoto transforms into Cure Sword and returns to save her friends, finding Aguri nearby. She transforms and suggests they fight together and she agrees, allowing them to easily bring the Jikochuu down. Ace uses Ace Shot and mixes the attack with her purple lipstick, followed by Cure Sword finishing it off by using Sparkle Sword to purify the Jikochuu. Everything returns to normal and Makoto takes off to change. With her new resolve to continue singing, she returns to the stage and begins her concert. Main Events *The mystery girl who becomes Cure Ace is revealed as Madoka Aguri, a fourth grader. *Makoto is granted a Lovead to give her a magic mirror to communicate with Princess Ange. *Cure Ace performs Ace Shot with purple lipstick for the first time. *Cure Sword awakens her power after realizing the second Pretty Cure vow: "A Pretty Cure gives people their love". Characters Cures *Aida Mana / Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword *Madoka Aguri / Cure Ace Mascots *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Dabyi *Ai Villains *Leva *Gula *Bel *Ira *Marmo *Jikochuu Secondary Characters *Princess Marie Ange *Sebastian Trivia *This is the first episode after Episode 12, where Regina does not appear. *It is shown that Aguri loves sweets, especially the cake that Sebastian made. Gallery Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure episodes Category:Episodes